Empty Books
by Flavia
Summary: ::1st book in the Dame series!!:: Blank Dame is a 13 year old girl with two sisters and a pregnant mother. When they are forced to leave their homes, Blank will find more secrets than she ever expected . . .
1. Prologue

My 2nd V.C. Andrews story!! ::but this one isn't a mini series!!!:: I hope you like it!!!!  
  
::  
  
The school bell rang and I ran home. I didn't want to walk home with anyone today, because Mamma said she had something important to tell me and my sisters.  
  
As I opened the door to the house, I heard my little sister Oda (o-d-u-h) humming. "Hey, Oda!" I said, walking into the living room. That's when I saw Mamma.  
  
My eyes opened wide in shock. She had bruises all over her, her hair was a mess, and she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Your papa says we gotta pack up and go," she whispered.  
  
Oda stopped humming and looked at Mamma, wide eyed. "Why, Mamma? What happened?" "Well, your papa and I had a fight, then he told me to 'get, and to take that brats with ya'."  
  
"No!" I cried, "No!" But Mamma was nodding, "Yes, honey. We gotta go." My sister Youth came in through the front door. "Where have you been?" I asked. "My school gets out later!" she moaned.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, Mamma just told us the news. We have to leave." "To where?" she looked at Mamma, "where, Mamma?" Mamma shrugged, "I dunno girls. I dunno."  
  
I broke down crying. Just earlier this morning I was the happiest girl alive. "What was the fight about?" Youth asked after Mamma told her the whole story. Mamma sighed, "I guess I should tell ya."  
  
We all looked curiously at her. "Well, girls. Ya know how your papa wants a baby boy? Well I found out that I was pregnant a few months ago. But I guess ya'll never noticed." We all shook our heads.  
  
"Well," she continued, "I went to the doctor's this morining, and he told me it was a baby girl." A baby girl! I was so excited! "Well, your papa don't want no baby girl. So he told us to get. And that's what we're doing.  
  
"Pack your most valuable things," she advised, "and put them in the trunk of the car. But remember, one suitcase each." And she went upstairs to go pack. Youth and I exchanged sad glances. Oda cried.  
  
We both took Oda upstairs to pack our things. "Maybe we should run away," Youth suggested. I gasped, "Youth Dame! How dare you say that! We can't leave Mamma here!" "Youth sighed, "She'd have Oda."  
  
But I shook my head. I wasn't ever going to leave Mamma and my little sister alone. "Fine," Youth muttered, "we'll stay." Youth was my older sister by five days. Mamma said that Youth was gifted and talented, and she would go far in life.  
  
I grabbed a suitcase and started to pack clothes and other things. Youth was already at the car. I closed the suitcase and ran down to put it in the trunk. A few minutes later, Mamma and Oda came down to put their suitcases in the trunk.  
  
"I think we're ready to go!" Mamma said, trying to be cheerful. Oda was happier, I was sorta happy, but Youth wasn't. "I forsee dark clouds coming along with us," she predicted. "Oh Youth," Mamma scolded, "Please just try to be happy now, please?"  
  
Youth sighed, "Fine." She looked over at me, "Are you ready for this trip, Blank Dame?" she asked, mocking me the way I called her. "I guess I'll have to be, Youth Dame!" I said.  
  
We both laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, I thought. "I can't wait!" Oda said happily, "Fun, fun, fun!" This time, Mamma joined us in our laughter.  
  
"We're off for a big adventure!" Mamma said, "You'll both see how much fun we can make this out to be!!" We all smilied, and tried to push those dark clouds away from us.  
  
::  
  
Thanks for reading! Yes, the main character's name IS Blank, but her sisters are named Youth (the oldest, lol) and Oda! Please R/R!!!!! 


	2. Summer Acres, Here We Are

Yes! The second chapter to Empty Books! Hope this one's okay!!!  
  
::  
  
It had been 4 hours that we were in the car. Oda had fallen asleep and Youth was playing around with something. I was just about ready to sleep myself when Mamma exclaimed, "We're here!!"  
  
We all got out of the car and got our bags out of the trunk. "Here it is," Mamma said, "Summer Acres. The owner's family is supposed to be very nice."  
  
I sighed. I wanted to be in my own bed tonight. "Great," Youth muttered, "a hotel." "Don't think of it as a hotel, Youth!" Mamma said, "think of it as a palace."  
  
"Sure. A really filthy, wretched, not-my-home palace. What fun." "Youth Dame!" I cried, "Mamma's just trying to lighten the situation! Don't make it worse!"  
  
"You always stick up for her, don't you?" she asked, "Well, fine, be her stupid cheerleader. See if I care!" And Youth walked away. "Oh dear," Mamma said. "Well, let's go inside, shall we?"  
  
We walked into the Summer Acres and saw a man behind the counter. "Excuse me," Mamma said, "but could you spare two rooms please?" The man behind the desk smilied.  
  
"Why sure I can, dear." he said. Mamma looked grateful. "By the way, I'm Luther Hank. I gotta wife named Susan, butcha can call her Suzie. I also gotta boy named Andrew. Andrew Hank." he said.  
  
Then, he gave us two keys. "First two rooms to the right," he said. Mamma smilied, "Thank you," and we walked upstairs. "Now, Youth," she said, "ya'll can share a room with Blank, while Oda and me share one.  
  
"Okay?" she asked. Youth, Oda, and I all nodded. "Good," she said, and handed Youth the key to our room. Youth didn't seem very excited. But despite that, the butterflies in my stomach were having a field day!  
  
"I can't believe that this isn't an adventure to you, Youth!" I cried. "We're in a sleazy hotel because papa didn't want us. What's so exciting about that?" I sighed, "I'm just trying to be optomistic," I muttered.  
  
Youth shrugged, "C'mon, let's go see Mamma and Oda." And we walked over to their room. "Hey, Youth!" Oda said, "Hey, Blank!" We both smilied. "Girls," Mamma said, hanging up the phone, you'll both be going to school."  
  
"Where?" Youth and I asked. "To Pinewood Middle. Now Youth," she said when Youth started to object, "You'll be in 8th grade. It's the best that I can do. I'm sorry, honey." Youth groaned. "That's not fair!" she protested.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear." Mamma said, "but you'll have to go." Youth fell back on the bed, which almost colapsed. "Youth!" Mamma cried, "I'm trying my best! Really!" "Whatever," Youth said and left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry about Youth, Mamma," I said, "I'll go and talk to her." Mamma nodded, but said nothing. Oda tried to cheer her up. "Mamma, what 'bout fun, fun, fun?" she asked. But I left before I could hear her answer.  
  
"Youth Dame!" I yelled when I opened the door to our room, "How dare you say that to Mamma! What's gotten into you?!" My sister rolled her eyes, "There's more to this than she's saying, Blank." "What?" How could she say that?  
  
"Like what?" "Look, I don't know, but after Mamma goes to sleep, I think that we should run away." "We can't do that!" "Fine. But I'm not leaving without someone. If you won't, then who will? Not Oda." Youth sighed.  
  
"So, why do you think that Mamma has more secrets, Youth?"I was actually curious to hear what my sister had to say, even if she wasn't sure about it. It had been a while since we really talked to each other like this.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
::  
  
Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it! Youth is pretty smart, and next chapter is school time! Poor Oda, no school for her. ;_; Please R/R!!!!! 


End file.
